Bones
by shells210
Summary: Murders have started up in Central City and Gotham, successful young men falling to their deaths for no obvious reason. The league is suspicious, and Batman is already investigating, but is it just another killer, or something more complicated?


**I'm starting yet another story, which I really, really shouldn't, but I'm doing so anyways. let me know what you think!**

**I don't own JL or anything else really.**

* * *

Adam Clovis stepped inside his uptown apartment, shutting the door behind him and slipping his expensive jacket off his shoulders, hanging it on the peg in the wall and reaching to flick the lights on. His plan was thwarted, however, when the room was not illuminated as he hoped it would be, instead staying cast in shadows and lit from the open window in his living room.

Adam frowned, pushing a hand through his short hair and sending a quizzical look towards the switch, and a worried glance to the wide thrown window panes. He was sure he had shut, and locked them before he went to work, even if he was on the seventh floor, he most assuredly did not want something coming in through an open window.

The businessman scowled at the darkness, coming to the (incorrect) conclusion that the power to his apartment had been knocked out in the storm earlier in the day, and that that had been what had blown the windows open, nothing more.

The young woman had been waiting patiently for the man to come back home, perched precariously on the edge of the open window of the apartment. The man was the only member of the family she really had need for, the only one she wanted. His wife was gone thankfully, out to visit her sister for the weekend and their son, barely seven years old, had gone with her.

Hopefully that would make things easier.

She let out a puff of breath, tugging her jacket closer around her and casting a quick glance outside, smirking when she caught sight of the one she had been waiting for. It took him one hundred and twenty seconds to walk up seven flights of stairs and turn two feet to his door, another twenty two to unlock the door. As she watched as he took up twelve seconds to shed the outer layer of his suite and flick the light switch, eight seconds to cross the room and lean out the window, brow pinched in what she assumed to be confusion.

She watched him, less than six inches away from his shoulder, light passing through her only the smallest hindrance. Adam leaned further out, looking left and right as thought he might find what had thrown open the windows that way. The girl sighed and his head snapped up to her, widening in surprise when he finally noticed the light bending around her core. It was about damn time.

She reached out, knocking his hand out from under him and making him tip forwards, shouting in surprise and barely keeping himself from plummeting. But it wasn't enough. She grabbed his belt and yanked, hard.

Adam shouted as he fell, arms spinning around him and face contorting into a horrified, terrified expression as he went. The woman looked back into the dark before he hit the ground, pushing herself off the edge of the window and slipping silently back into the room. The girl picked up the home phone, taking it from its cradle and punching in the all too familiar number, raising the device to her ear and waiting until the click from the other end signaled her call received.

"He's gone?" her employer inquired, and she stayed silent until he laughed, biting down on her tongue as the sound filled her head, "good girl, you've done well. Come back and we'll get you set up with another one."

Even though the man on the other end couldn't see she nodded, hanging up the phone and pressing in a quick nine one one before dropping the piece of plastic on the floor, the operators voice barely audible when the call was answered.

The girl placed both hands on the window sill and hoisted herself up, looking out over the edge to the crowd formed around her target. With a shift of her weight she had her legs dangling off the rim, and with a small jerk she fell.


End file.
